


Cross My Heart

by BossBaby



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Confessions, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Island Mode (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 10:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BossBaby/pseuds/BossBaby
Summary: Fuyuhiko struggles with his feelings when a classmate reveals that they have a crush on Peko.





	Cross My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in Island Mode (Non-Despair)

“Miss Sonia is the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen!” Soda exclaimed with a dreamy expression.

Fuyuhiko sighed with annoyance. The mechanic looked like some lovestruck idiot. “Quit droolin’ over her, dumbass. You don’t have a shot,” Fuyuhiko scoffed before taking a bite out of his burger. He was having lunch with a few of his classmates at the diner on Second Island, and Soda’s stupidity was threatening to make him lose his appetite. He should not have bothered trying to play nice if this was the annoying shit he would have to deal with.

“Why’d you gotta say it like that?” Soda wailed. “Hajime thinks I’ve got a chance don’t you?” He tugged pathetically at Hajime’s sleeve.

Hajime adopted a thoughtful expression. “Well you’ll never know if you don’t try.”

“See, Hajime knows how to give good advice.”

“Hajime is a man-whore who has been going on dates with every single girl and boy on this island,” Fuyuhiko snorted.

“I have not!” Hajime stammered.

Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes. As if he hadn’t noticed Hajime going around the island handing out ridiculous little gifts to their classmates.

“Hajime is living the life!” Soda exclaimed. “How is he going to find ‘the one’ if he doesn’t explore his options?”

“That’s fuckin’ ridiculous,” Fuyuhiko snapped.

“Hey now,” Hajime raised both hands in supplication, a sheepish grin on his face. “I’m not just serial dating!”

Fuyuhiko shot him a disbelieving look. “Uh huh,” he said before cramming some fries into his mouth.

“There is one girl that I’ve thought is pretty cute…I’ve been thinking about asking her out,” Hajime said with a blush.

“Ooo who is it?” Soda asked eagerly.

_Nosy fucker_, Fuyuhiko thought. He reached to take a sip from his bottle of soda.

“Peko.”

Fuyuhiko choked. The fizzy liquid burned down into his lungs and caused him to cough painfully.

“Whoa there, you okay buddy?” Soda patted him on the back.

“Get your hands off me,” Fuyuhiko muttered, shoving him off. He struggled to keep his temper in check.

Hajime looked at him with concern.

“I’m not hungry anymore,” Fuyuhiko declared, pushing away from the table and leaving his half-eaten burger.

His friends stared at him in confusion as he walked out of the diner.

Fuyuhiko was still fuming when he returned to his cottage.

He didn’t know why Hajime’s revelation bothered him so much. Whatever, so Hajime liked Peko and wanted to ask her out. No big deal.

Except that it made him want to punch a hole through the wall.

Fuck, Peko would probably do something stupid and come ask him for _permission_ or something.

If it made her happy, then she could do whatever the hell she wanted.

Fuyuhiko tugged at his tie angrily. It was too damn hot on this stupid island.

Fuck, would he have to see them walking around holding hands? Make stupid goo-goo eyes at each other the way Soda did at Sonia? His fists clenched involuntarily at the thought.

Or worse. Suddenly an image burst into his mind of Hajime and Peko locked in a passionate kiss.

It made his blood boil. He practically hissed out loud. Why did he mind who Peko kissed? He didn’t give a shit. She could kiss Soda for all he cared. No, _fuck that_. She was _way_ too good for the likes of him.

Hajime, on the other hand…like it or not, Fuyuhiko had to begrudgingly admit that Hajime seemed like a good guy. He was thoughtful, considerate, and tried to be friends with everyone.

Peko deserved to be with someone like that. Someone who wasn’t loud or impulsive or brash or standoffish. Not to mention the fact that Hajime was at the perfect height for Peko to kiss easily. Not that he’s ever thought about the mechanics of height differences that would go into kissing Peko. Not at all.

Fuyuhiko kicked at his chair in a desperate attempt to let off some steam. It banged loudly against the table and sent the empty glass that was resting atop crashing to the floor. It broke into several pieces.

He let out a growl of frustration.

Fuck this. Fuck the chair. Fuck this stupid isolating island. _And fuck Hajime Hinata._

It took several minutes for him to regain his composure.

He’d just have to get over himself. He could be a fucking adult about this. If Hajime made Peko happy, then he would give them his whole support. He refused to let Peko think even for a second that he wasn’t fully behind them, knowing that even the slightest doubt of his approval would cause her to hesitate. Not that she needed his fucking approval in the first place! She was more than free to make her own choices. And if her choice came in the form of Hajime Hinata, then he would just have to grit his teeth and bear it with a smile.

No matter how painful it would be to lose her.

She had been by his side since they were kids. But who was he kidding, he knew eventually that that would have to change. Things couldn’t stay that way forever. No matter how much he wished they would.

Now was not the time to be a selfish shit. So what if he was desperately in love with her? That didn’t really matter. Simply put, things between them were just too damn complicated. He wasn’t good for her anyways. That much was obvious. He’d never put Peko in that kind of fucked up situation by confessing his stupid feelings to her. He just needed her to find someone that deserved her, and then he’d move on. At least, he hoped he would. Fuck, was he was going to end up like that pathetic idiot Soda?

Fuyuhiko remained holed up in his cottage for the rest of the day, unable to shake off his bad mood.

When dinner time rolled around, there was a soft knock on his door.

“Go away,” he barked from his bed.

“As you wish.” Although muffled, he made out Peko’s voice through the door.

_Shit._ He scrambled to the door and pulled it open in a rush.

His chest constricted at the sight of her back leaving his walkway. “You…you can come in,” he called out to her. She turned back in confusion.

“Didn’t know it was you,” he muttered as an apology as he held the door open to her.

Peko walked in and stood in the middle of his room. She looked uncomfortable about something.

“What’s up?” he asked curiously.

“Hajime asked me to go out with him,” Peko stated, a rosy blush on her cheeks.

He bristled involuntarily. “Oh yeah?” He tried to sound nonchalant.

Fucking bastard moved fast.

There was a brief pause. His palms grew sweaty.

“Well, what did you tell him?” he asked quietly. He steeled himself for some absurd request of his approval.

“I declined.”

Fuyuhiko’s head snapped up in disbelief. His mouth gaped at her soundlessly like an idiot.

She was looking down at the floor, one hand twisting the edge of her sleeve.

“Oh,” he managed.

They stood in silence.

He swallowed hard. “Any particular reason why?”

He saw her tense up. “I have feelings for someone else,” Peko said slowly.

He deflated. The rush of relief at her rejection of Hajime was quickly replaced with the familiar stomach-churning feeling brought on by the thought of her being with someone else.

“Right. Well…you should ask out whoever this someone is then,” he said, trying to sound encouraging even though his chest felt hollow. _Oh fuck, what if it was someone weird like Gundham? Or worse, Soda?_ He was nauseous at the thought.

“I’m not sure that would be a good idea,” she said softly.

“Why not?” he demanded.

Peko looked to the ground. “I am not sure if they share my feelings.”

That made him angry. Who the fuck wouldn’t want to date Peko? “Well then they’re the biggest dumbass on this island. You’re a fuckin’ catch.”

“I am?” she asked. An expression of surprise flashed across her face.

He frowned. “Yeah, you are. And don’t let anyone else make you think otherwise. Or I’ll sell their organs on the black market,” he added for good measure.

She let out a small smile at that. “Alright,” she said.

_Whoever she was crushing after was one lucky son-of-a-bitch,_ he thought bitterly.

Peko took a deep breath, then looked directly at him. “Would you like to go out with me?”

His heart leapt into his throat.

_What the actual fuck?_

He misheard that right? There was no way in hell that Peko had just asked him out.

He felt like he had the wind knocked out of him. His head was a dizzy jumble of disbelief, astonishment, and a tiny glimmer of hope.

Peko’s face fell. He’d spent too long gawking at her.

“Forgive me. That was inappropriate of me.” He could hear the raw hurt and disappointment in her voice. “I should leave,” she whispered.

_Fucking dumbass!_ He cursed himself.

He grabbed Peko’s wrist just as she was about to turn to walk away.

“Okay. Yeah. Yes,” he choked out.

“Yes?” she echoed in awe.

“_Yes_,” he said, this time with more certainty. “I…I wanna go out with you.”

There was a brief moment of stunned silence as they both looked at each other with bewildered expressions. Then, Peko’s lips curled into that sweet, shy smile of hers, and Fuyuhiko couldn’t stop the stupid grin forming on his face in return. He probably looked fucking ridiculous, but in that moment he couldn’t give two shits.

“Um…what do we do now?” he asked hesitantly.

“Let’s do something together,” Peko said.

He smiled, "That sounds perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Fuyuhiko!


End file.
